Horo's Night Out
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: What will happen to everyone's favorite bluehaired pretty boy? WHO will do WHAT to him? HMMMMMMM?


Disclaimer: don't own

sorry it's sad

* * *

Ren held a violently sobbing Horo in his arms. He glared, crying, off into the night, rocking Horo slowly from side to side, just letting him cry; but still trying to comfort him.

'I'm going to kill Hao!' Ren thought, 'Horo's my bitch! My property! Mine and nobody else's! I won't "share"!'

Horo sniffled, wiping away his tears. His voice was shaky and breaking Ren away from his murderous ideas, as he began trying to tell his story without breaking down into even more sobs.

Horo's Flashback

Horo was out for a night on the town…alone. He had just finished his dinner and was looking for other things to occupy his time with.

Soon, he was lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention to anyone or anything around him. He was just walking.

He looked at his watch…ten o'clock. He sighed. 'Time to go home' he thought. He let his thoughts go back to wandering as his feet directed him towards home.

Horo walked into an alleyway that was usually busy, but tonight it had some sort of emptiness and quietness. Horo didn't notice because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

That's when it hit him. Or rather, in this case, he ran into it. He stumbled back, face deadpanned.

"Look who it is! Little Horo-chan! What are you doing out so late…and…all alone?" a male voice asked.

Horo cocked his head to the side, confused. Where had he heard that voice?

"Now, now Horo-chan. You've forgotten about me?" the voice spoke again.

Horo involuntarily backed up…becoming scared.

In a blink of an eye Horo was slammed up against a wall. A tongue in his mouth, dominating. A hand pinning his arms above his head. Another hand harshly massaging him through his pants.

Horo squirmed uncomfortably, tears spilling from his eyes as he thought of his beloved Ren-kun, and how dirty he felt right then with someone else touching him like this…even though it wasn't his fault.

Horo felt himself get hard, against his will, of course, from the massaging and the kiss.

When the male broke away, Horo was left panting. He fluttered his eyes open…to stare into Asacura Hao's.

"Y-you!" Horo stuttered, trying to squirm away with no avail.

"Finally know who I am do you?" Hao smirked at him.

Horo shuddered. He knew that smirk meant something bad was going to happen. He felt big tears welling in his eyes and falling down his face. What did he do? What did he do to deserve this?

Hao seemed to smirk even more at the tears. As if he wanted Horo to cry. As if he wanted Horo to feel bad and break under his control.

Something finally clicked with Horo. He somehow tore out of Hao's steely grip, knocking him flat on his back, and ran. Horo never looked back, he thought it as a sure-fire way to get caught, instead he kept his eyes in front of him. Watching for any signs of Hao.

Horo felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, glancing at the 'Caller ID'…It was Ren! Staring back at the road he answered the phone.

"Ren-kun!" Horo cried.

"Horo? What's the matter? You sound out of breath," a worried Ren replied.

"Help," was all Horo could muster out, tears welling in his eyes.

"Help!?" asked Ren, becoming increasingly worried. "With what? What's going on?!"

Before Horo could answer he bumped into someone who held him fast around the waist. Horo struggled, then saw it was Hao holding him.

Hao smirked and covered Horo's mouth with a damp cloth. When Horo breathed in, he smelled chloroform. As he began to get sleepy, he breathed one last word into his cell phone.

"Hao."

Then he blocked out, falling unconscious into a smiling Hao's open arms and chest, his cell phone falling onto the concrete ground, shattering, disconnecting his call with Ren.

When Horo woke up he was in a nice, comfy bed…but it wasn't his bed. He tried to stretch…but found he couldn't move his arms or legs.

He looked at his hands and feet and saw bright red tied tightly on his wrists and ankles, tying him to the bed, to the bedposts. Horo was sure that he was tied with red ribbons to symbolize the pain he would endure that night.

When saw what he was wearing, he was appalled. He was, for the most part, naked…except for his boxers. Hao had undressed him while he was unconscious?! Did he do anything to him while he was out?!

He tried to look around the room and take in his surroundings. He saw a small table sitting next to the bed. While he was wondering what the table was for, he heard the door open, disturbing his thoughts.

He saw Hao walking towards him, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Horo felt his stomach knot up and a puking feeling crawling up his spine.

Hao had on only boxers himself too. Hao sauntered up to Horo and casually ran a hand across the soft part of Horo's abdomen making him shudder.

"You shouldn't've run like that," Hao whispered in Horo's ear. "You just made it harder on yourself."

Horo gulped, the sick feeling never leaving. He felt Hao draw invisible designs down his stomach. The tracing was slowly lowering, sending unwanted feelings to his groin.

Horo gasped and cringed as he felt a hand cup his groin. Horo's eyes closed, he tilted his head back, and his breathing became more labored as Hao began massaging him.

Horo's body was completely under Hao's control while his mind wasn't.

"H-Hao…please…s-stop!" Horo some how said.

"But you like this," Hao retorted, moving his hand to the bottom hem of Horo's boxers and lightly running his fingertips on Horo's sensitive thighs.

Horo's body shivered pleasantly while his mind cried out in pain.

"You're trying hard not to like this," Hao told him, pulling down Horo's boxers. "Just relax. Enjoy yourself."

Hao pulled his boxers off and climbed up on top of Horo.

Horo felt Hao's throbbing erection grinding hard against his own erection. Hao's face was inches from his. He could feel his lips tingle, sensing the awaiting kiss and Hao's warm breath.

Hao smirked and took over Horo's mouth. Horo kept his mouth closed and so Hao bit his bottom lip. Horo opened his mouth to gasp and Hao's tongue slid inside. Horo slightly moaned into the kiss.

Hao broke away after having claimed all of Horo's mouth. Hao began moving…down. Horo felt Hao's hot breath going in a direct line down his body.

Hao kissed the head of Horo's erection. Horo felt a shiver run up his spine. Hao then rolled his tongue around the head, making Horo moan. Then he engulfed it in his mouth.

Horo moaned when Hao poked the tip of his tongue in his hole along with his sucking.

Hao's head began bobbing making Horo's moans more erratic and his body thrusting upward, in need for something harder and faster.

"O-oh god…p-please Hao…," Horo moaned.

"Please what?" Hao asked, licking Horo's pre-cum.

"S-stop…"

Hao frowned. He thought he would have had Horo under his control by now. Instead of listening to Horo and stopping he poked the tip of his tongue into Horo's erection again, rewarded with such an erratic moan, Hao almost screwed him right then.

Hao smirked, Horo was enjoying himself after all. He began throating Horo again and within a few sucks, Horo came in Hao's awaiting mouth.

As Hao drank greedily t Horo's cum, someone burst in the door. He sat up between Horo's legs and both Horo and Hao looked at the intruder.

"Ren-kun!" cried Horo, struggling to get free.

"Get off my Horo!" Ren growled, quan-dao in hand.

End Horo's Flashback

Ren was shaking in anger at what Horo had told him. He remembered the rest of it.

Ren's Flashback

"My, me Ren. I would've expected you to get here sooner," Hao mocked him.

Ren's eyes narrowed and he kept his mouth shut, waiting for Hao to make the first move…hands tightening on his quan-dao.

Hao smirked at Ren. His fire spirit appeared and grabbed Ren, holding him tightly and shut the door.

"Lucky you. Front row seats to watch me fuck you precious Horo. Thank you for… 'sharing'…such a wonderful gift with me," Hao said while lightly running his fingers down Horo's chest, all the way down to his groin, only to begin massaging it.

Ren angrily struggled to get free, but, in response, the fire spirit tightened it's grip.

Horo felt tears coming and spilling from his eyes. Hao was going to rape him.

Hao smirked at Horo. He reached into the drawer in the little table. He pulled out a bottle. Horo squirmed as Hao, who was straddling Horo trying to get to the bottle from the table, began rolling his hips in anticipation. Horo groaned.

Hao put a half-dollar sized dollop of lube on his hand and rubbed it all over his middle three fingers.

"N-no Hao! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Ren tried to warn him. The fire spirit moved its finger up a little to cover Ren's mouth.

Hao smirked at Ren and stuck his middle finger into the hilt. Horo sucked in his breath, he felt an internal clock ticking down the time.

Hao unexpectedly thrust his other two fingers into Horo making him yelp. He began moving his fingers around in Horo, making scissoring motions every once in a while.

"H-Hao…enough…p-please…," Horo begged.

Hao pulled his fingers out then and layed down on Horo's chest and whispered in his ear.

"Stop? But I'm not satisfied yet…"

Hao placed his staff at Horo's entrance (after he covered it with lube, of course) and slammed inside of him, hitting his sweet spot on the first try. Horo screamed out in ecstasy.

"Oh god Hao! P-please! H-harder…f-faster!" Horo screamed, his head tilted backward, and squirming, trying to get Hao in further.

Hao smirked at Ren, he had Horo under his control now. He began rapidly thrusting inside Horo as he pumped him with his thrusting. He watched as the red ribbons holding Horo froze over and shattered.

Horo's now free hands buried themselves in Hao's hair forcing Hao's head forward into a heated kiss.

Hao broke away, breathing heavily and whimpering shamelessly in Horo's grasp.

Horo flipped them over so he was on top and pushed himself down on Hao's cock till he was practically stuck. His panting began slowing and his pupils returned to their normal size, since they were huge before, and he collapsed on Hao's chest.

Hao groaned Horo's name as he came inside him. He turned them over so he was on top again and he pulled out of Horo, making him scream.

Horo began whimpering as he stretched cutely. Hao looked down at his prize. He smirked lazily as Horo opened his eyes a crack, then, seeing Hao, they shot open.

"O-oh my god! D-did I-," Horo stuttered.

"Yes. Yes you did. Farthest in I've ever gone," Hao smirked evilly.

Horo turned away from Hao, and saw Ren, tears streaming down his face.

"R-Ren-kun! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest Ren-dono! Honest…," Horo was now crying .

Hao looked at the two-man sob fest and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Horo as he felt strong arms pushing against his chest. He chuckled to himself as Horo tried frantically to get loose.

"Get off me!" Horo growled, so very unuke-like.

Hao felt the strength dwindling from Horo and smirked.

"Why? I'm still not finished with you yet," Hao told him, his eyes glittering with an evil secret.

Horo fell limp beneath Hao, tired and feeling very defeated. Hao straddled Horo again to get inside of little table's drawer, again. This time, he pulled out one of his gloves.

He sat up, grinning at Horo maniacally and he pulled his glove on. His hand began glowing.

Horo screeched as Hao's glowing hand pressed into his flesh over his heart. He felt Hao's hand moving inside of him. When he looked at Hao's hand, he realized he was right. Suddenly, he felt Hao's hand grab his heart.

Hao screamed as a white light shot up his arm from Horo's chest. Hao shot back out of Horo…then Horo and Hao disappeared.

When Horo and Ren opened their eyes they noticed that they were outside of their home. They then began hugging and crying.

End Ren's Flashback

"I swear…when I find him…I'll kill him!" Ren whispered in Horo's ear, holding him close.

Horo curled up against Ren his sobs slowing down and eventually stopping. Ren watched as Horo's back went up and don in peaceful slumber.

Ren stroked Horo's head, fingers running through his hair, and sighed. 'Horo deserves to sleep…he's exhausted himself.' Ren smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. "Horo's still mine…!"

* * *

really sorry it's sad! but it was supposed to be! I'm so sorry! Forgive me Horo-sama! 


End file.
